


Mischief Night

by MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Domestic, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Mischief Night, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-TWOTL, There is a kiss, Will Loves Hannibal, devil's night, domestic husbands, non-sexual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/MemoryPalaceofWillGraham
Summary: It is the day before Halloween, a day for pranks and petty vandalism. All Hannibal cares about is that he can't make Will a proper breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does the term Devil's Night make anyone else think of fluffy domestic Hannigram? Just me? This story is for the #HeIsTheDevil collection for [Hannigram Acethetic](http://hannigramacethetic.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

Hannibal and Will had been in this small New England town for going on sixth months at this point. It had its advantages: Quiet and remote, with a population that usually minded its own business and didn’t look too askance at two men living together. Especially two men who were so undemonstrative in their affections in public, as Hannibal and Will were.

There were also drawbacks. The most painful, to Hannibal, was their reliance on one small local market for fresh goods. Most of its produce was local and high-quality but it was subject to the whims of supply. Inventory was often minimal. Hannibal found he often had to shop each day in order to find the fresh ingredients he needed. To reach the next nearest grocery store involved a 45 minute drive through twisting roads too often made treacherous by fallen trees or snow.

Still, Hannibal did not mind shopping, especially as the end result was usually a meal for Will.

He left Will warm and slumbering and walked the ten minutes in the chill sunrise to the market, once again running through the list in his head. Hannibal rounded the last corner and a shocking sight met him. The market opened daily an hour before this time. But today, it was dark and a large CLOSED TILL NOV 1 sign (with a marker drawing of a grinning jack o’lantern) hung on the front door.

~~~

Fresh-brewed coffee drew Will out of their bedroom and Hannibal busied himself preparing Will toast with the strawberry preserves their neighborhood had brought over last week. He set coffee and toast in front of Will, who was squinting at the morning newspaper. His eyes didn’t always want to properly focus in the morning. Will glanced up at Hannibal and noticed the flat line of his mouth and the slight bow in his brow. He raised an eyebrow and neatly set the paper aside.

“Spill.”

Hannibal had applied himself to his own coffee and found himself unable to respond through the mouthful of liquid.

“The only time your face looks like that is when you think I’m going to re-injure my shoulder or when a recipe disappoints you. And I’ve been very good to my shoulder lately.”

“I wanted to make you breakfast. We both had nowhere to be this morning.” Hannibal tapped his fingers on his mug.

Will gestured to the table before them, with coffee and warm toast spread thickly with butter and preserves. “And this is…”

Hannibal sighed. “A proper breakfast.”

Will grinned. He stood up and rounded the table, heading to pour himself another cup of coffee. As he passed Hannibal he brushed his lips against his temple, softly saying, “With you, any breakfast is good and proper.”

After breakfast (which Hannibal was still grumpy about), the day passed quietly, with the only break in routine when Will took their truck to the gas station in the early evening. He came back with a plastic bag from the attached convenience store, which he settled by the front door. Hannibal peeked and saw several full-size candy bars. They already had a basket of candy for trick-or-treaters tomorrow night (after Will explained the wisdom of not being the only home with a dark porch). When Will saw him, he smiled and said simply, “It's Mischief Night and I’m a good fisherman.” 

~~~

Mischief Night. Devil’s Night. Hannibal could expound at length about the sociological and psychological issues that caused people to engage in petty vandalism. But when it came down to it, he disapproved of the waste. He had never dealt with this in his neighborhood in Baltimore. It made him itch. Hannibal stood on the porch and peered down to the cross street. The houses were spread out, mostly tucked back into the trees, and the streetlights were dim in the late night fog. Hannibal had keen eyes and ears. He could faintly see small figures running about and the white flashes of toilet paper, heard the muffled laughter and the faint _crack splat_ of thrown eggs. 

Will slipped out the door, bundled up and with his beanie pulled low on his head. He winked at Hannibal and set off into the night, carrying the bag with the candy bars. Hannibal watched him disappear into the fog and went inside to pour whiskey for Will’s return.

An hour later, Hannibal was dozing slightly in his armchair but roused when Will came in. The plastic bag was crumpled empty in one hand and his cheeks and earlobes were pinked from the cold. Hannibal wordlessly offered a glass of whiskey. 

“Success on your Mischief Night fishing?”

Will took the glass and explained, after a sip, “I really didn’t want to clean up toilet paper off the trees tomorrow. Plus...”

He unzipped his coat a bit and drew out a small cardboard carton, which he placed on Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal opened it and touched the eggs, slightly warmed by Will’s body heat. He looked up as Will walked down the hallway towards the bedroom, tossing back the rest of the whiskey and one last statement.

“You can make me an omelet in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I am really happy to finally be posting fic again. I was lucky enough to attend Behold the Red Dragon Con in October and I feel like I can be creative again.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos mean more than you know. And you can always come say hello at [my tumblr](http://memorypalaceofwillgraham.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/JaxOfBo).


End file.
